Reality slap
by AnimeImagitiveFluff
Summary: Dangerous missions are a regular thing to occur in Fairy Tail, and sadly, dangerous injuries are a regular occurrence as well, but the most deadly and disastrous thing to happen on a mission, is unknown injuries, where even the blue haired water mage herself, doesn't know something is deadly wrong with her. But will the sky mage and ice wizard know how to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's pov

This is it, this is the mission that I can use to finally impress my beloved Grey-sama. It is obviously the most important request the guild had gotten since we have returned from the Magic games. The request asked for almost a dozen mages to come and defeat a powerful monster and its owner that has taken over the villages around the northern hills. A ruthless tyrant of a woman known as Re, who is known for her unmerciful attack on male leaders and all their supporters, we have been sent in to stop her before she became unstoppable and marched on Forey. My darling grey, Wendy, felines happy and Carla and I have been selected out of everyone at the guild to be team Q, as in quietly, as in quietly infiltrate Re's base and take her down before we call in the reinforcements of Natsu, Love rival Lucy, Erza Tatiana Scarlet, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Jet, Droy, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Brickslow. They will storm the head base Re has made in the largest town she had conquered, one called Tunde, hopefully successfully demolishing Re's forces before morning breaks. At least, that's what Tatiana told us before my team left for the sneaking bit of this mission. Lisanna gave me a parting smile, which I would of returned if Grey-sama hadn't of been so Kawaii by brushing his hair out of his eye's with such a care free manner that just radiated amazingness. I scowled at love rival Blondie so that she didn't get any idea's, but she was too busy talking to one of her celestial spirits, Virgo, while Natsu stood close behind her, just within brushing reach.

'Greez, get a room you two' I muttered under my breath, tugging at my blue curls that formed at my shoulders, almost stumbling into the little blunette before me,

'Sorry Juvia-chan' she said turning around and bowing quickly and I wobbled for a second or two.

'It's ok Wendy' I said nodding, 'My fault'

'It certainly was!' said Carla shrilly, 'Really child, you must stop apologising for things you did not do! You will get nowhere in live like that!'

'Sorry Carla' she said not meeting the tiny white cat's eyes.

'Come on you three!' said darling Grey roughly, my attention, like it usually did when he talked, snapped towards him like a magnet and I let the scolding cat and the meek child behind to hurriedly walk over to my beloved.

'Are you ready Grey-sama?' I asked with eyes for him and him only.

He nodded, not even looking at me, so focused on the mission that he had no room for anything else right now, how dreamy.

'Grey, look after Happy will ya?' said Natsu as he, love rival blondie and feline Happy came over to where we stood on the edge of the cliff that overlooked Re's territory, the most amazing view I have ever seen stretched out across beneath us, I wished nothing more than to spend eternity here at Fairy Tail's hidden in the hills with Grey-sama, but right now we have other things to worry about.

'I will flame brain' Grey snapped at his pink haired opponent.

'I still can't see why Ice Princess here can go and I can't' grumbled Natsu, Blondie elbowed him softly.

'That's because Grey can walk through a house without destroying it' she said playfully. Grey snorted, I scowled at her.

LOVE RIVAL!

'Hey, team Q, ready to go?' questioned the red headed Tatiana as she walked over in her heavy armour.

'Yes' said Wendy, doing a little fist pump in the air as she and Carla walked over.

'Right, Juvia, you're first!' said Tatiana,

'Juvia is ready' I said before I stole one last glance at my beloved before moving over to the small stream that runs through out camp, that winds through the trees, across almost dry river beds and into a bigger stream that filters through metal bars and turning machines into Re's fortified camp, impossible to get through unless, like myself, you could turn into water.

Aware of all the eyes on my back I stepped into the water, and it only took seconds to dissolve into the wet substance my magic was made with. The experience of having your molecules dissolve and being tossed around as you travel down a fast paced track of water is almost impossible to explain, and the best I can say is it is like being on an roller-coaster that never travelled 1mm without tossing your around and around like clothes inside a dryer, meaning, in a word, bumpy. But the small stones and twigs were nothing compared to when I went through the water turbines, it took all my concentration to keep myself from separating completely, if would be very uncomfortable to complete the mission missing a foot or such other, Grey-sama is counting on me!

'Juvia' I imagine he will say, 'You were amazing today, marry me so we can have a million baby and live forever together!'

'Oh yes Grey-sama' I accidently said out loud, making the guard for the water turbine room look around wildly, I scolded at myself as I flung myself out of the water and at the guard before he could raise an alarm, he knocked his head on the heavy stone wall and was out cold .

'Grey-sama won't want you if you fail' I told myself as I reformed back into my porcelain skin body, wearing the tight blue pants and shirt with my new black boots that I bought especially once I learnt I was going to be the main character in the stealth mission, it might even impress Grey-sama!

With that little thought giving me butterfly's I snuck out of the water turbine room through the matinees hatch and climbed a steal ladder up into the stone castles main corridors. After studying over a blueprint layout of the castle someone managed to smuggle out of here before Re's iron fist was totally choking all the inhabitancy of the town, I knew where to go.

I hesitated a moment to pull my long blue hair back into a ponytail before sneaking into the servant rooms full of sleeping body's, after stopping here and there to steal pieces of maid outfits I stole out the other door into the massive kitchens where night cooks where working tirelessly for the massive army they had to cater for night and day. I was unnoticed as I stole a wine jug and glasses on a silver tray before walking proudly out the servant doors and trough the small poorly made servant staircases up through the floors. No guard played me any attention as I walked past them, for I was just another unfortunate sole trapped inside the castle working so her life was worth something, for anyone who was captured by Re was forced to work, if their work worth their life then they were killed, at, least that is what those who survived escaping told us, their weren't many. In an empty corridor free of guards I stopped walking and listened for a moment with my ear to a closed door, there was muffled talking inside so I went to the next one, empty, I opened the door to a grand, dark bed chamber, there was a dyeing flame in the fireplace that illuminated the bed and a few chairs, that I moved around before opining the window. I got a brilliant view of the hills, where somewhere up there my beloved Grey-sama waits with our fellow guild mates.

_Ok, so, this is my first ever fan fick on this sight so plz no hate ok? Will be posting tomorrow since for me it is 2'oclock on the morning_.


	2. Worried?

I put the wine jug and the two glass cups down next to my feet, and took a small waterproof torch out of my shirt pocket, I shone it in the general direction of the hills and flicked it on and off several times before a little light responded, anyone who wasn't looking directly at the hills intently wouldn't see it, but my sharp blue eyes did. I out my torch away and shoved my lower arms out the windows, angled towards the heavens. I could feel the clouds carpeting the sky, blocking out the stars and leaving only a thin watery light to show the hills that surrounded the heavily fortified castle that the tyrant Re had stolen off innocent wealthy lords and Lady's and made into the headquarters of her army that she intended to use to take over Forey! That was what Fairy Tail was doing here, with the combination of our guilds top teams we came here to the mountains to take Re down before this got serious! Which was also why, I Juvia, had snuck into the castle through the water turbines that powered the electricity in the un-important parts of the castle, stolen a maids outfit and had walked confidently around the castle until I found an empty room facing the hills that my fellow guild mates were waiting for me to officially start part 2 of our genius plan. Right, part 2, piece of cake. I concentrated, then after a few seconds a faint rain started to fall from the skies, in mere seconds it became a downfall so thick that I could barely see inches in front of my face, so I stood back inside the room, nearly knocking over the wine jug and cleaned my dripping wet arms on a nearby towel.

'What are you doing in here?'

I gasped, and spun around to see a woman standing in the door way, she had shortly cropped blue hair, reflective sunglasses and a tight red body suite over her, very buff, very tall body. It was Re herself!

'Why is a maid alone?' she asked, closing the door behind her, 'In my room' she walked towards me, I backed hastily away, tripping over the wine jag, spilling the deep purple liquid everywhere and sending me crashing to the ground in front of the window.

'With a jug of wine?' Re finished as she stood in front of me.

'I'm –I'm so sorry' I stammered, fiddling with my hair, 'I was meant to bring the wine to someone, and- and I heard the rain start so- so I came in here to close the window that was left open!'

'Oh that explains it' said Re happily, offering me a hand up, I hesitated before taking it, her callus fingers tightened around my smaller ones, loose at first, but then they tightened.

'But, the window is still open' she hissed, twisting my arm around so hard that I cried out and was forced to kneel in front of her so that my arm didn't break.

'I looked at every single servant still in this castle, and I have no idea who you are you little blue haired freak' she said looking at my face intently, like a snake studies its prey.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my private coughers? Poison me? Attack me? Subdues me?' she said softly, using her free hand to lift a lock of my hair.

'Juvia loves Grey-sama!' I whimpered as she twisted my hair even more.

'Oh, who's that?'

'Me!'

I gasped and turned around as my beloved shot through the window at lightning speed with Happy the blue haired feline clinging to his back, he punched Re in the face, breaking her sun glasses and making her let go of my arm and fumble back onto the bed and nocked out, just, like, that!

'Grey-sama!' I said loudly as I flung myself at him, but he stepped out of the way of my loving embrace, as I stepped into the incoming blow from Re, that was intended for my beloved Grey.

'Thank god I took this hit' I muttered as I fell to the ground, but then everything went black.

Greys pov

'Wendy, how is she?' I growled over to the small dragon slayer as she hovered over Juvia, her hands glowing brightly, but that didn't stop Juvia from twitching as she lay on the ground, her skin as white at death. Battle noises rang out all around us, the ground shook and groaned under the on slaughter of magical power called Fairy Tail as our guild tore down the defences of this castle brick by brick to stop Re, who I was currently holding in a head lock with her hands frozen behind her back.

'She's not responding but she won't stay still!' cried Wendy as Juvia tossed and turned where she lay.

'What did you do to her?' I growled down at Re, she just laughed.

'Your precious girlfriend-'

'She's not my girlfriend' I snapped at her, she just smiled even more wickedly.

'That just makes it worse for her!' she said snickering as Juvia let out a soft moan.

'Re, tell me what you did to her or so help me-'

'You know what Re stands for in Latin?' she asked me, turning her head to look me in the eye, 'It means Reality! I named myself that because I have reality magic, the magic to change someone's reality inside their own minds, how else do you thing I got this powerful so quickly, managed to convince all these foot soldiers to help someone that wants to burn their entire world to the ground? I changed their way of thinking of reality and broke their minds, and a broken minds is like clay, I can change it to anything I want!' She laughed evilly.

'Your despicable' shrieked Carla as she stood in front of Wendy and Juvia, 'How could you do that to anyone, changing someone's mind against their will is just – just evil!'

Re tried to shrug but I tightened my grip on her, dust fell from the roof as the castle shook from an explosion. I smelt smoke and heard Natsu laugh in the distance but I ignored that and glared at Re with as much hatred as I could muster.

'Reverse what you did to Juvia NOW!'

'No' said Re plainly, unafraid of my scowl. 'This one is just too good to miss! Another perk of having reality magic is seeing what the actual centre of someone's reality is! This young lass is obsessed with you Mr Fallbuster, you were the only light she had in her life after her previous lover destroyed it, you saved her from serving a life of evil and led her to her new family, so she will love you until the ends of the earth for that, but now she won't! She won't even remember you, or Fairy Tale, all she will know of is her desire to cause pain, and because of that, serve me with her life and body, and such a pretty body that is!' Re eyed Juvia hungrily as her eye's rolled around in their sockets, her fingers were starting to dissolve into water creating a puddle around her, the rain outside heaved down heavier than ever. The only sound was Juvia's soft moans of pain, we were just too horror struck to talk.

'You really must stop trying to heal her little sky dragon slayer' said Re softly to Wendy, 'You can't stop my magic, all your doing is causing her more pain, let her go, it's the kindest thing to do with her right now!'

'No' said Wendy bravely, 'I won't let you have her! I may not know Juvia that well but she is still a member of Fairy Tale, so I won't LET HER GO!'

Wendy's hands glowed even brighter than before, so bright that I had to shield my eyes. Re let out a long painful wail as Wendy's white glow filled the air, healing all the minds that Re had taken and shattering her control on them. As Wendy slouched exhaustedly down on the floor next to Juvia who had stopped moaning and was returning her normal healthy colour, Re's army collapsed, leaving the members of Fairy Tale standing in a field of body's all entirely confused. Fairy Tale had won!

'You've lost Re' I told her, smirking.

'Oh so you think Ice Wizard' she said smiling weakly, 'I may of lost this war, but at least you won't have your little lap dog back, never again!' She started to laugh like an insane person so I shut her up with a punch to the jaw, she slumped onto the ground in her ice handcuffs, this time, entirely asleep.

'You ok Wendy' I asked as I climbed off Re's ginormous body.

'She will be fine' said Carla as she fussed over her friend, 'she just used up all her power in one go'

'How's Juvia?' I asked Carla, nudging the water mage with me foot, her finger were turning back to normal now at least.

'She's going to be fine' said Wendy in a week voice, 'I can feel her getting better'

'Yo Happy' I told the blue cat as he hovered over Re drawing on her face, 'Go get Natsu, I'll need help caring everyone out of here!'

'Aye Sir' he shouted, drawing one last mole on her face before flying out the window.

'He's probable going to get lost' said Carla crossly staring out after the window Happy exited.

'Yeah' I said sighing.

'Up you go' I said as I picked Wendy up on my back, she muttered thanks before falling asleep on my shoulder.

'You to Juvia' I muttered as I reached down to pick her up bride style, she muttered something but stayed passed out.

'Can you get the door Carla?' I asked, but before the cat could even take a step the entire wall exploded, leaving me gasping for breath as smoke filled the room.

'RE YOUR GOING DOWN!' yelled Natsu as he entered the room flame balls in each hand.

'Calm down you idiot' I yelled, 'She's already down!'

'What!' He looked down and finally noticed the passed out Re at his feet.

'When did that happen?' he asked shocked, and annoyed.

'I tried to tell you Natsu' said Happy floating through the rubble to Nutsu's side, 'Grey already defeated her, he just asked me to get you to help carry Wendy and Juvia'

'WHAT! GREY'S TOO MUCH OF A PRINCESS TO TAKE OUT THE LEADER HERSELF!' screamed Natsu,

'What's that supposed to mean you hot headed idiot?'

'It means your too much of a pansy to defeat her alone ice-for-brains!'

'Well let me show you how much this pansy can kick your ass!' I yelled at him, dropping Wendy and Juvia onto the double bed and walking towards Natsu as he yelled insults at me.

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?'

We both stopped our verbal argument and stared at Juvia, who was sitting up in bed and glaring at both of us with so much hate is was terrifying. She tore off her maid skirt and hat and through it out the window before standing up on unsteady feet.

'WILL YOU STOP CAUSING NOISE POLLUTION AND FOR ONCE IN YOUR VERY ANNOYING LIVES. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! THERE IS SOMEONE OVER HERE WHO JUST WOKE UP WITH A SPLITTING HEAD ACHE AND IS EXTREAMLY PISSED, SO TAKE A HINT AND SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES OR I WILL GO OVER THERE AND SEW YOUR MOUTHS CLOSED AND I GARNETE THE WORLD WILL THANK ME!'

We both stared at Juvia awestruck, she had never yelled at someone like that before, and never in her life, was it directed at me! Like wasn't she supposed to be obsessed with me or something? What the hell is this?


	3. Starting over

Juvia's pov

We were back at the guild, everyone was celebrating their success against Re and her army, I was sitting alone on the stares that led up to the S-class area, watching my guild make fools of themselves as they get drunker and drunker, except for Cana. I watched Grey-sama and Natsu fighting next to the bar, usually I would be right down next to them cheering Grey on as he strained his extensive mussels to destroy the pink haired mage, but now I just didn't feel like it. I sipped my jug of flat booze that I was given hours ago, content in just watching from afar, which is so typically not what I used to do! When I was little and couldn't control my powers, I scared everyone away, so when Grey-sama helped me take control of them, I was determined to make as many friends as I could, but now looking back on my actions, my blind jealousy over Grey-sa, you know screw it, I'm calling him Grey, anyway, my jealousy over Grey made me lose more friends than make them, so now, you could say that I'm hiding from them, from my past mistakes that I'm too scared to mention so that they might forgive.

'What are you doing here my child?'

I turn to see the Mater standing at the top of the stares, I gave him a shy smile.

'Hello Mater' I said softly, he nodded and sat down beside me.

'Can I have some of that?' he said motioning to my drink, I nod furiously and give it to him, he took one sip and scrunched up his face,

'Ah flat, how can you drink this?' he asked me, I shrugged, 'Oi MIRAJANE!' he yelled out, 'GET US TWO NEW DRINKS!'

I could faintly hear the bar maiden respond over the celebration noises from the others, and blushed faintly as a few of them looked at us. Master said something that I couldn't quite hear, 'hu' I said softly looking at him. He sighed and looked at me tiredly.

'Juvia, what happened to you in the castle?' he asked me, 'you're not like your usual self! Usually at party's you're fully in the action with – with' he blushed softly.

'Grey' I said flatly, 'you mean Grey'

He nodded, looking at me carefully.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

'I don't know Mater, it just seems that since I've returned my eyes have opened to all the stupid things I used to do, it's like being a teenager again' I muttered the last bit, sighing again.

'What do you mean?' Master asked, rubbing my arm. I look at him sharply,

'Did you seriously not notice that I was obsessed with a boy that every time I tried to please he would flinch, he would actually flinch when I said his name some times! And I was so rude to Lucy and the others every time they even tried to talk to him, seriously, I thought they would steal him from me when he wasn't even mine! God, thinking back I'm just so embarrassed!' I hung my head in shame.

'Juvia, when we accepted you into our family we knew of your quirks and we didn't mind! Don't think of the mistakes you made, think of all you can do now!'

'Really Master?'

He nodded, giving me a happy smile as the gleam went back into my eyes. He was right, my future will be different then my past, it will be brighter.

'Here you go Master, Juvia' said Mirajane handing us both a glass of booze. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

'Juvia, what are you doing up here?' she asked putting her hands on her hips, 'you were the main reason we won today? Come on Juvia, let's go parts!' she commanded, offering me a hand.

I looked at Master, he took my drink and made a shooing motion towards me, I laughed and took her hand as she pulled me to my feet and down the stairs.

'EVERYONE CAN PARTY NOW!' yelled Mirajane as we reach the bottom of the stares 'THE WOMAN OF THE HOUR HAS ARRIVED!'

Everyone cheered and raised their drinks towards us, no, wait, ME! I smiled awkwardly as they passed me a new drink.

'How about a speech!' yelled out Mirajane, suddenly nearly everyone was chanting 'SPEECH'. I looked up at the master but he just raised his glass as in to say 'just do it!', so I raised my glass and smiled as they cheered.

I waited for silence before I began

'First of all, hi' there was a few chuckles, I saw Lucy and Wendy smile encouragingly.

'I've never been good at speeches, in fact, before today I would talk in third person all the time' I tilted my head while smiling. 'I would just like people to know that without Wendy we would probable still be fighting, so its thanks to her that we can have this party, so Wendy everyone' I said raising my drink in her direction, everyone raised their drinks too and Wendy was left their standing extremely shy, she gave a small curtsy as people laughed, before turning their attention back to me.

'If we look past this amazing victory and planning and all the other things that went fantastically in this mission, I would just like to tell you something happened to me on that mission that made me relies that I may not have been the easiest person to get along with, that I was controlling and paranoid' I looked around to see the faces of people who knew I was right but just didn't want to say so, I especially didn't look in Grey's direction.

'And for that I apologise and hope you can except the new me, the me that finally has her eyes open to life and other things then my beloved Grey-sama' I say sarcastically, using air quotes to empathise how over I was with him. Natsu whooped making everyone laughed, Elfman and Brickslow elbowed Grey as he looked awkward, that just made me smile wider.

'And since I don't really know what to say now, I would just like to ask for you all to get drunk and have fun, so you don't remember my terrible speech tomorrow, thank you!'

There was a ginormous cheer from the crowd and I was lifted up on Jet and Droy's shoulders and given a victory lap around the guild. It was fun being praised while being jolted around on someone's shoulders while several terribly drunk people try and look up your skirt, after 5 minutes of this Droy's heart was an inch away from giving out, so I told them to put me down.

Lucy and Levy came up to me to give me a hug,

'Lucy' I said grabbing her shoulder before she could leave, 'I truly am sorry if I ever put you in something over Grey, I relies that I was just being stupid'

She laughed, a pretty friendly laugh, 'it's ok Juvia, it was more creepy then scary'

I laughed, 'yes, yes it was'

'Well it will be nice getting to know the real Juvia' said Levy, leading Lucy away by her elbow to over where Gajeel and Lily were sitting.

'Juvia'

I turn around to see Grey mere cm away from me. I frown at him and take a step back.

'What is it Grey?' I ask wearily, folding my arms, I notice with my peripheral vision that people were looking at us, I met their gaze with a thrown and they turned away embarrassed.

'So you really are over me aren't you?' Grey asked getting my attention back.

'What, uh—yeah'

'Figures' he said smiling slightly, 'usually when I talk to you, you don't look anywhere else'

'I'm pretty sure I tried not to blink as well' He laughed, looking at me slightly un-nerved.

'Look Grey, just don't worry about it ok, I've changed and you can just forget it ever happened' I said, backing away. He looked so confused as I turned and walked over to Mirajane as she was flirting with Laxus. I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Laxus scowled at me but I ignored him.

'Hey Mira, I'm going home, can you try and distract people for me for a sec'

'why do you want to leave?' she asked, looking worried.

'This is just a bit much to take in ok, I just want some time for myself'

She nodded before turning and yelling 'Free Drinks!', and I easily snuck away out the door and into the cool night air, smiling as I jogged home.

Grey pov

'-just forget it happened' Juvia said, backing away, superbly avoiding other guild members as she walked towards the bar.

'This should be a good thing' I told myself, 'You're always saying how annoying she is to have around, and how she scares away the other girls, especially Lucy, I could have had a chance with her if Juvia wasn't so hostile, but now Natsu called dibs on her so, yeah'

But I just couldn't stop myself from feeling lonely as Juvia started to talk to Mirajane, I could always have Juvia to keep me company, I had that at least.

But then as Mira yelled something about free drinks and Juvia snuck out the door, before running past the windows. I watched her go until I could no more, then shook off the feeling of dread and started to fight Natsu, just like I would every other day,


	4. The glint in the devils eyes

Juvia's pov

It had just started to snow by the time I saw the girls house on the edge of town, and by the time I was walking through the door the snow was falling in cold soft waves, I stopped by the door frame to watch the beautiful sight before heading upstairs to my room in the dark. My bed side table lamp turned on with a stutter, and I stood at the foot of my bed for a full 10 minutes, as I took in the horror that was my room. He was everywhere! I had sewn his name and face into everything I had owned, made pillows of him in every shape and size, I had paintings of him tacked to every surface of my walls and under glued to my roof was his shirt that I had stolen off of him several months ago! Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking! I quickly got a box containing all the boots I owned and upturned it on my bathroom floor and grabbed all the 'Grey-sama Love' towels I owned and ruffle shoved them inside, before collecting all the belonging that were related in any way to 'him!' By the end my room was bare and spotless, and five boxes full shit to the rubbish tip later I was feel so much shame it hurt! How could I have been so obsessed? Why didn't anyone tell me? God this is so embarrassing! I was just cleaning out my wardrobe for anything I missed when a box filled of photos fell to the ground, spilling everywhere. It was photos I had taken all throughout my life! My as a child dancing in the rain with my mother before she died, me making my first doll out of the table cloth, laughing with my mother after we had scared my father half to death with an exploding glass of water. I hadn't seen these in years, I hadn't thought about them in years! It brought tears to my eyes as I saw a photo of my first love standing under an umbrella laughing at what I had just said. He was my first obsessed love, he looks a lot like Grey too! I didn't notice till now, how creepy. Then there was photos of my Sabour Tooth days, my new guild mark, me standing formally with the other four elements, there was even a photo of me with Gajeel! We pretty much ignored each over since we both came to Fairy Tail, I should go talk to him sometime. Then there was the photos I had sniped of team Natsu when they went on missions before I had even joined the guild, all the good ones of Grey I throughout but I kept the ones of Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Happy laughing, they obviously thought of each over as family, I wish I could have that one day too. On impulses I taped all the photos up onto my walls, even the ones of my first boyfriend. I kept the only photo I had of my family before it was separated next to my bed where my Grey alarm clock used to be, it would be nice to wake up to that instead. I moaned as a sudden head ache started to form in my forehead, so taking some medicine for that, I was out in seconds.

Wendy pov

'It was so embarrassing to have everyone looking at me Carla!' I complained to my fair haired feline friend as I clutched her to my chest to fight the cold as I walked quickly back to our rooms at the rental house for female Fairy Tail guild members.

'You deserve it child' scolded Carla, 'you were the one who stopped Re from taking over Fore with your powers, and you did save Juvia's life, you even seemed to of improved her!'

'What do you mean Carla?' I asked, confused, Juvia was perfectly fire before I healed her mind from Re.

'Well now the girl seams to be able to doing something other than obsessing over that Grey boy, and didn't you hear her apologise to Lucy after how paranoid she used to be, she was trying to make amends!'

Wendy though about this, sure Juvia was nicer and broader minded then before but it didn't seem right to change someone from the way they were, it just seemed mean!

'Anyway Wendy, don't think about that now' commanded Carla, 'It's too late for that, just get us home and to sleep'

In agreement I started to walk faster, and in moments we were back at the rooms, where I stopped dead in my tracks.

'What is it Wendy?' asked Carla, worried.

'Look, Juvia threw out all her Grey furniture!' I said shocked as I pointed at the heaping piles of Grey dolls and other things next to the rubbish bins.

'My, she really is over him!' said Carla, even more shocked.

'Wow!'

We turned around to see Erza and Levy entering the yard also.

'She really is serious!' said Levy, her eyes wide.

'I never thought she would really throughout all of her Grey possessions!' said Erza shaking her head.

'What do you mean?' I asked the red headed swords woman.

'Sometimes people say they are over someone to make them jealous and ask for them back' said Levy boldly.

'And you think Juvia was doing that?' I said shocked.

They both nodded, 'She has been obsessing over him ever since she came here!' said Erza shyly.

'Can we please take this conversation inside' said Carla stiffly, 'I am freezing my tail off!'

20 minutes later we were all sitting in the kitchens sipping tea.

'So what should we do?' Levy asked.

'About what?' asked Cana as she, Evergreen and Lisanna entered the room, smelling strongly of booze, Cana was slightly supporting Evergreen who was hiccupping and pink in the face.

'Juvia threw out all her Grey pillows' said Erza gravely.

Cana stopped suddenly and dropped Evergreen into a nearby chair un-mercifully. She had an evil gleam in her eye.

'So this means she is officially over him?' she said sneakily. We all nodded.

'Oh Mirajane' she called over her shoulder. Lisanna gasped and sprung to her feet, tackling Cana to the ground.

'No Cana, don't do this' she panted as she struggled to withhold the card mage.

'It's for her own good' Cana answered gruffly as Lisanna covered her mouth with her hands.

'What's going on in here?' asked the super sweet voice of Mirajane as she appeared in the door way as silent as a ninja. Cana gave a final heave to get Lisanna off of her before yelling at the top of her voice, 'JUVIA IS FREE FOR DATING!'

The kitchen was silent, the building was silent, the whole of Fore was holding their breath as the evil, despicable glint appeared in Mirajane eyes that she only gets, when she has matchmaking in mind, for when that happens, no one was safe.

'NO' yelled Lisanna jumping to her feet, 'As Juvia's friend I forbid you to do this big sister' she said desperately.

'Oh little sister' said Mirajane sweetly, cupping her sister face in her hands, 'Just try and stop me'

And with that she swiped her long skirt behind her and exited the room filled with stunned girls in impossible high heels, a devilish grin plastered to her face as she started to think about her newest victim.


	5. Were off

Wendy's Pov

I sat at the bar at my guild, Fairy Tail, watching Mirajane wearily along with Erza, Carla and Lucy. The bar maiden's eyes scanned the building, resting on someone or another for a moment before moving on. She had been like this since I first got here this morning, and now, several hours later, she was very testy. Every time the door would open Mira would whip her head in that direction so fast I'm surprised she hadn't broken it yet!

'Mira, just give it up!' wined Lucy, leaning on hand as she used the other to fiddle with her golden celestial keys, she had been cleaning them all morning.

'No' said Mirajane, eyeing the mail man as he gave a delivery to Cana. 'It's up to me, as Fair Tails declared match maker to find Juvia a man now that she's had some sense nocked into her!'

We all looked in Juvia's direction, she was sitting with Lisanna in the corner, both were laughing at something Juvia had just said.

'She looks happy to me' I told Mira, Erza, Lucy and Carla made noses of agreement, Mira ignored us.

'Lisanna and Juvia were already friends' said Erza smiling faintly 'And now I think Juvia is finally becoming committed to the friendship, so that is good for both of them'

Mirajane huffed, 'She should be committed to a relationship!' she said sulkily.

'Mira just let it go' said Lucy grabbing Mira's hand. 'There is obviously no one in the guild for Juvia at the moment, so stop stressing over it!'

'But what about Jet and Droy? They're both single, perfect for Juvia!'

'They're both in love with Levy' Carla noted, we looked over to where jet and Droy were both competing for Levy's attention as she talked to Gajeel and Lilly.

'What about that guy?' Mira asked pointing towards a man in his late sixty's as he walked passed the open door of the guild.

'Too old' said Erza, amused with Mira determination.

'What about…' Mira tapped her chin as she thought, 'Grey?' she asked at last.

With a thump as Lucy wacked her hands on the bar table, 'Mira' she said sternly, 'Juvia has been obsessing over Grey for months, that ship has sailed and Juvia is not on it, no matter how hard she clings to the anchor'

'Pretty words Lucy' I said after a moment of stunned silence. The blond shrugged, 'What do you expect from a novelist?' she asked shyly, fiddling with her keys a bit.

'You aren't in love with Grey are you Lucy?' asked Mirajane, eyeing her hungrily. Lucy dropped her keys with a rattle and glared at the bar maid, her face going tomato red.

'No, Mira no I don't like Grey, I just don't think him and Juvia will work out, that's all'

'Really?' asked Erza, elbowing her playfully.

'NO, like he's hot and all but I don't like him in that way, he's just my friend'

'Or is it you like someone else?' said Mira, not giving up one bit. This time Lucy's face looked like an open flame, and felt like one too, so Mira knew she had struck home.

'No Mira no-'

'It's Natsu isn't it!' said Erza flatly. Lucy gasped, horrified.

'NO WAY- Erza I don't like Natsu, ok maybe once but-'She slumped in defeat. 'Fine, I used to like Natsu a lot but he's just suck an idiot! He doesn't even look at me in that way, or any girl that I've noticed! So I gave up on him and am just trying to find someone else'

Lucy said all of this quickly and was quite out of breathing quite hard as she finished, but she barely had five seconds to breathe normally before Mirajane reached across the bar to catch her in a bone crunching hug.

'I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW IT!' Mira shrieked over the top of Lucy's head. 'CANA YOU OWE ME FIFTY JEWL, HEY CANA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, HAND IT OVER!'

Mira dashed around the guild collecting money off a few surprising people (including master) as Erza patted Lucy's back sympathetically as she slumped down in her seat.

'Poor Lucy' Carla whispered to me, 'Having someone do that to you must be awful!'

I couldn't help myself and peak at Romeo as cheered on Natsu as he arm restyled Elfman, it would be awful is Mira found out about my feelings for the boy and told bet on them with everyone else.

Mira walked back over, her arms filled with money and proudly put it in her bag under the bar, while Lucy stared daggers at her.

'Anyway' said Mira, passing Lucy a free drink that she drained in a few seconds, 'I thought about what you all said, and yes, Gruvia just isn't going to happen, at least not today, and there just isn't anyone in this guild just right for Juvia, so why don't we search wider!'

Erza gasped, 'You don't mean?'

'Yes Erza, were having a girl mission, just girl, easy mission, long way from here, with, you guessed it, many boys along the way'

I clapped and hugged Carla tight, 'That would be SO fun to go on!' I said excitedly,

'Good' said Mira proudly, 'Wendy's in, Lucy? Erza?'

Both nodded excitedly. Mirajane beamed.

'Right I'll go get Lisanna, Juvia and Cana in on it along with anyone else who wants to go and we'll be off by morning!'

'Mirajane' I said catching her sleeve as she walked off, 'What will we be doing?'

'Oh' she said, innocently, 'I have a request I've been saving for that will be perfect!'

Juvia's pov

I can believe they invited me to come with them? I had only just finished getting to know Lisanna properly for the first time and we were having a great time, when Mirajane came up and asked us if we wanted to go on a mission together, we had both agreed straight away after she told us the jewel cut and by morning Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana and I were leaving the guild for the short walk to the train station. We were all laughing at the faces of the boys when they saw all of us leaving, it was hilarious! Sadly Levy and Evergreen didn't want to come, Levy because she already had a job for that week and Evergreen because she just didn't want to!

'Hey Juvia' called Mirajane as she hurried to walk next to me, 'don't you think they guy is cute?' she whispered, pointing at the train driver with soot smeared all over his face and black hair, too much like Grey, much too close. But before I could answer Erza smacked Mirajane on the shoulder, scowling.

'We haven't even left Fior yet, give it a break Mira' she hissed at her, Mirajane shrugged and went to buy the tickets.

'So what is our mission Mira?' asked Cana as Mira walked back, 'You haven't told us yet!'

'Oh yes' said Mira, smiling and tilting her head to the side like she dose when trying to play innocent. 'There was a request for half a dozen or more female wizards to come and stop a purvey bandit from stealing a towns mothers and daughters and beat the shit out of him, doesn't that sound fun?'

'Yes' said Erza, 'yes it will'

As the other girls were filled with a grim pleasure of thinking about how we will stop this horrible man, we filed onto the train and soon the carriage was jolted to move and speeding across the country side, but all I could feel was empty ness, it never even came to me that I should feel dread for the girls that were taken, or the horror at the man who could do that, I was just empty, and most people, would say, I just didn't care.

**OK, that was cool wasn't it? I may not be able to write for a while since I'm going back to school tomorrow, but don't think of it as a hiatus, more of a delay.**


	6. Sad face's all around

Grey's pov

It was weird with all the girls gone, no one was there to get embarrassed over if my shirt mysteriously came off, no one was there to help serve drinks, so Kinana was totally swamped by requests for booze and other drinks. It was also weird not having Juvia here, I had only just gotten used to her not following me around like a puppy, now she was avoiding me! I can't lie to myself about how much that stung, but at least I could try.

'Hey Ice Princess' I look up to see Natsu sitting down next to me sipping his drink, Happy collapsed onto the table top next to him, sniffing.

'Yo, happy' I said, 'What's up?'

'C-C-Carla let me!' he cried, totally balling his eyes out.

'Good going idiot' Natsu snapped at me, 'I just got him to stop crying!'

'Why is he crying so much? They'll be back soon!'

'And your saying you honestly don't care about the girls going on a request without us?' he snapped back, defending his little buddy. I shrugged, he smirked.

'You miss Juvia don't ya?' he sniped.

'NO I DON'T YOU-'

'you (sniff) lllllIIIIIIllllIIIiiiiiiiiiKKKkkkkkKKEEEEeeeee her don't you' said Happy, his voice muffled since it was still pressed to the table top. I sighed and face palmed.

'No I don't like her you hot headed dung-brain, its just that you cant spend that much time with someone, no matter how annoying, and not miss them!'

'You miss her' said Natsu confidently before taking a sip of his drink.

'What about Lucy' I sniped back, Natsu's eyes defiantly darkened.

'What about her?' he asked darkly, taking another sip.

'You miss her don't you' I asked, curious, I always wondered how much he really knew what his feeling were, he did tell me that he was jealous when she didn't come on requests with him and happy to go on a date, but I don't even think he knows that its love, it's hard to tell, he is an idiot.

Natsu nodded. 'I wish she did tell me she was going instead of leaving a note' he said gruffly, draining his cup.

'I'm going to get another one' he told me before staggering away. I looked around the guild, there was definably a few sad faces around the guild now that I noticed it. Laxus was especially grumpy today and Jet and Droy looked like wilted flower petals drooping over the chairs and tables, Droy was so sad about Levy leaving alone for library job in the other town across that he had barely touched his second breakfast.

'Don't worry Happy' I told the blue cat, petting his head where he lay. 'You're not the only sad face today'

No, he's not I told myself.

**Ok, last one this week, short one. **


	7. Time to kick ass

Juvia's pov

'That took forever' winded Lucy as we collected our luggage and exited the train, it had taken three hours to get here and I spent most of that time looking out the window and imagining all the amazing photo's I could take if I had the time.

'Don't wine Lucy' said Erza, wheeling her massive cart full of her clothes behind her, 'It will spoil my first impression of the town!'

It wasn't much of a town, plain white building lined the streets and everyone who we walked past hung their heads low and avoided eye contact. Even as we passed a group of cute teenage boys I sensed that not a single one of them looked at us as we walked past! Even though Lucy was wearing her trademark show-as-much-skin-as-you-can-without-flashing look! This town must be seriously screwed up if the boys were too shy to even look at the girls, but it was also better? God I should just move here! I thought as we walked past a sleazy bar with men out the front and none of them jeered at us. But also looking around, there was no woman out on the streets! We walked through town to the mayor's office, it was as plain as the others, with the only signification that is was his office being a small sign in the window, like it didn't want to call attention to itself, like it just wanted to blend in with all the other white faced buildings and never be seen again.

Wendy's pov

'Man, that was depressing' sighed Lisanna as we set up our beds for the night.

'Yeah, it kind of was' agreed Carla, 'I just guess with the mayors own family being lost he's desperate!'

'It's even more sad that he had to get so desperate in the first place' said Erza sadly, 'He should of just contacted us as soon as the first woman went missing'

'That was foolish' muttered Juvia, searching through her bag. 'The stubborn fool personally signed their death warrants by waiting this long'

The room went silent, everyone staring at Juvia as she searched for something in her bag, after a moment she looked up.

'What is it?' she asked, confused.

'That was kind of harsh' said Carla softly.

Juvia shrugged, and went back to looking through her bag.

'Anyway' said Erza, getting everyone's attention back on track. 'Is everyone ready for our plan tonight?'

We all stood up and cheered in agreement, showing Erza our kawaii, short, tight dresses we were to be wearing tonight. Juvia pulled out a pair of high heels bigger than my hand out of her bag and stepped into them, Lucy did my hair so that I look instantly older, Erza reequipped into a tight black dress. Mirajane changed out of her typical pink dress and into a dress the thickness of tissue paper.

'Tonight' said Lisanna, putting on lip stick, 'will be fun!'

Juvia's pov

I strode down the lines of bars in my high heels that made me taller than anyone else here, trying desperately not to fall over. Occasionally I had to catch hold of Lisanna's sleeve so I didn't fall and flash everyone. This was extremely hilarious to her.

'If you can walk in them now when we're only an hour into this how you are going to do so when were very drunk?' she asked, after I nearly twisted my ankle for the fifth time in two minutes.

'That is something I've been asking myself'

The girls giggled.

'It really is nice that everyone's too depressed to be a horny jerk' said Cana as she shipped from a bottle in her pierce. Everyone agreed uneasily, out of all the men we have passed tonight, all the bars we've been in, and all the drinks we've had, no one has harassed us, like sure, people have given us lame pickup lines but when we said no they stopped, it was like they were too afraid to go any further. I even caught a few looks of pity in our direction.

'So where to next?' asked Wendy, hugging Carla to her chest, the cat got totally wasted after only one drink! Poor little exceed.

'I think we should go to that one?' said Lucy, pointing at a big white fancy bar at the end of the block, 'I was told that it was the fanciest place here!'

'Then let's go there!' said Erza, smiling as she strode ahead of us.

'Erza, wait' said Wendy, jogging to catch us, but then a hand shot out of the shadows and wrapped around the little sky dragons neck, we froze, no one moving, no one screaming, no one daring to breath.

'Come into the ally of the little girl dies, and her cat too'

I looked at Erza, she nodded stiffly, and our ground walked into the dark alley where we were bound, searched, grouped and carried away all at knife point.

An hour later we were all in the back of a fast moving carriage along a bumpy road, trying not to let our fear get the best of ourselves, for the plan had worked perfectly, we were exactly where we wanted to be.

The carriage went over a massive bump, nocking us together painfully, Lucy toppled over into my lap.

'Sorry Juvia' she said, trying to sit up again with her hands tied behind her back.

'It's ok Lucy' I said kindly, 'It's a good thing Natsu isn't here, he would have been sick all over us by now' I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mirajane, on the other side of the carriage laughed, 'Nah, he probably would have killed then men in the front of us by now after they pulled Lucy's hair'

We all laughed,

'What about Laxus' said Lucy blushing like a tomato, 'He would have burnt the town to the ground when that man with the stupid moustache felt your legs!'

Mirajane looked down at her tied up feet. 'Laxus has made it quite clear that he doesn't have feeling for me'

'WHAT!' said Erza loudly, 'That's news to me! I always though you two would make it together'

'Just like how I always thought you and Jallal would get together' Mira said coldly, 'but we don't always get what we want!'

We let out a started laugh as Erza scowled, it was always funny when Mira went sassy.

'Everyone has their love interest but me' said Wendy miserably.

'What about Romeo?' Lucy asked, from still in my lap. 'You two would be kawaii together'

'Yes' said Mira, 'that will be my next project'

'Oh come on big sister' said Lisanna. 'You're already trying to get someone with Juvia, you don't need another project'

'What with me?' I asked Mira startled. She glared at her little sister for giving her project away.

'Oh come on Juvia!' said Carla loudly from Wendy's lap. 'You must know by now 'Hick' that Mirabane wants to get you with someone now that your 'hick' over Grey!'

'Hush Carla' said Wendy, starting to heal Carla from her drunkenness with her bound hands.

Everyone stared at me silently, until I laughed, baffling everyone.

'Look at us' I said smiling. 'Were tied up in the back of a carriage going who knows where talking about boys while others would be praying to god or making deals with the devils'

I look around at my friends, 'that' I said smiling, 'is what I call skill'

Everyone started laughing, but stopped as the carriage pulled to a sharp stop and the doors were flung open. I blinking in the sharp light to see a fat sleazy man and a dozen or so body guards.

'Oh' the fat man said, taking us all in hungrily. 'Nice turn out tonight'

He spotted Lucy in my lap.

'But what is the blond doing in the blue girls lap?' he wondered out loud.

'Oh you know' I said casually, 'giving me a blow job and all, the opportunity arrived and she took it!'

Cana laughed loudly until a man with tattoo's all up his arm heaved her out of the car and into the dirt, spilling her hidden bottle of booze in her shirt pocket everywhere.

'There is no room here for sass' said the fat man as they pulled Erza out next.

'Learn that or die trying' he said as Mirajane landed on Erza, they both ground as they were dragged away. It was only when I was pulled harshly from the carriage that I realised we were out the front of a small wooden hut on the edge of a hill.

'Oh' said the fat man as I lay at his feet. 'This one has such pretty hair' he said pulling me upright by my blue strands, I tried not to moan. Then before I could react, he pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced it off, leaving me with a blue bob. The others gasped as my pretty hair fluttered to the ground, but I was just shocked, I did not expect that to happen.

'Now she doesn't' he said putting his knife away, along with a lock of my hair, 'so put her with the other ugly ones. But the rest' he looked around at my friends, zooming on their bulges a curves. 'Their pretty enough to go to my chambers, they look like they will last longer than the others'

'Even the little girl?' asked one goon.

'Oh her' he said looking at Wendy still in the carriage, 'train her to be my servant like all the other girls, when she's older then we'll use her' he turned to leave but then spotted Carla who was asleep besides Wendy. 'Oh and kill the cat, I'm allergic'

'Come on girl' one man said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

'No, no Carla' Wendy screamed as another advanced on the sleeping cat with a wicked looking knife.

I looked at Erza, she was being pulled away by the feet towards the cabbing along with Cana, Mirajane and Lucy, Lisanna was still in the carriage and Wendy was being carried away to the left to some unseen place, a man was pulling me to my feet with a loose grip, he still though I was in shock from losing my hair still on the ground. They could free themselves in 10 seconds and stop the man before Carla in 15, she only had 5 seconds left.

I kicked the man between the legs, then his knee, the point in my heel pierced his knee making his scream. I pushed it in further until he let go of my arms, but by then it had come out the other side. I slid my foot free from my shoe and lunged at the man about to slit Carla's trough. I tackled him to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck, he squirmed and rolled trying to dislodge me but I held on until he was out.

But then everyone was up and fighting. Erza was in her normal armour taking down any goon who went near her with just one sword, and there was a lot. They emerged in dozens at a time from the forests, and no matter how hard Mira fought in her Devil form and Lisanna in her animal claws they just kept on coming. Cana was blowing people up with her playing cards, angling her anger for her lost drink towards her foes. Loki, or Leo I should call him was taking them down with his light magic while Lucy finished them off with her whip, Wendy was obliterating people with her sky magic, and here I was, just sitting here! Well not for long!


	8. Drastic desissions

**Wendy's pov**

Carla! She was still drunk, she could protect herself! They were going to kill her! I struggled and kicked from his shoulder, but he barely noticed! I could of just of been a mouse from all he knew! But I had to escape, they were going to kill Carla! But then I saw Juvia kicking the man who held her, she kicked him again and blood splattered the ground behind them, the man screamed and let go of her, she dived onto the man above Carla and grabbed his neck, digging her nails into his flesh as he made a gurgling scream. She held on until the light left his eyes and he stopped moving, she killed him! I gasped, Juvia would never kill someone! She would never! No one in Fairy Tail would! The man still holding me felt me still and looked up at me to see if I was still alive, I elbowed him in the eye, he dropped me, I flipped away from the men who then lunged away, before giving myself a boost into the air.

'SKY DRAGON ROAR!'

**Juvia's pov**

I jumped up and slashed the closest goon to ribbons as he advanced on me with a water claw, I lunged at another but he was blown away by Wendy's wind magic, so I got a clear view of the fat man running away as fast as his little legs could take him, flanked by several of his body guards, one of them was dragging a woman on chains, she had the same golden eyes as the mayor did, she looked like she had several broken ribs and she was deadly skinny and pail like she's been locked up for a long time. Understanding ran through my head, she was the mayor's daughter! And she had been here with the fat man far longer than we were told, the marks on her skin from shackles recently removed looked old, like she had been wearing them for a long time and the skin had just gotten tough, they look months old, maybe even a year old! This means she was the first one taken, and the fat man had been bribing the mayor with her life so he won't call for help, but he cracked and called us, and the fat man realised this, so now she is going to be killed, the fat man must come up to his threats, otherwise it would just be bad biasness. The fat man felt my gaze and smirked in my direction, before pulling a lock of my blue hair out of his belt and sniffing it deeply, I froze, to disgust to move, he saw this disgust and smirked wider, before pulling on the woman's chains harder causing her to stumble.

'How could you' I muttered, tensing all over.

'HOW COULD YOU' I screamed, launching myself in his direction, in mere seconds I was next to him, my eyes flashing with hate, my short hair itching my ears as the roughly cut ends flew in all directions.

'h-how?' he stammered. I slammed a water fist into his cheek, sending him tumbling.

'WATER SLICER!' I bellowed, taking down both his minions and cutting the woman's chains in one go.

'St-stop!' the fat man stammered, pulling a small golden gun out of his many fat rolls and pointing in my direction.

'Go ahead' I snapped, 'shoot!' I started to walk towards him slowly, he pulled the trigger and missed me entirely, and I smirked, and walking faster.

'I said stop' he shrieked.

This time he did shoot in my direction, but the metal bullet just passed right through me harmlessly. He gasped and emptied his gun pointing at me, when he was out of bullets he just threw the gun at me, I caught it and wacked him on the face with the handle of it. He whimpered and collapsed to the ground, I hit him again, and again and again. His blood stained everything around me but I still hit him, until there was nothing left but bloody mush where his face was. I looked up to see the rest finishing off the last of the goons, Lucy and Lisanna was helping young and old girls out of the cabin from the underground prison inside, and Wendy was holding Carla tightly, it was over. I looked down at the fat man, and smirked, he deserved this greeting with death, as he deserved a much worse life for what he did, but this, at least was a start.

'Are you ok Miss?' I asked, talking to the woman who was the mayor's daughter. She looked at me groggily, before gasping as she noticed the blood that dripped off my arms, she screamed.

'Monster, monster!' she shrieked backing away from me.

The others noticed this, and all turned in my direction. This is bad! If they saw me covered in his blood they would never think of me the same way again! So in the seconds for them to see us, I had transformed into water, and reformed a few meters away, completely free of blood. Just one of my many skills that no one knew about, for what good would it be to tell everyone everything about me? In fact, no one knew much about me, and that, was a good thing now.

**Grey's pov**

The girls had come back, their arms full of coins and their eyes happy. As soon as they arrived there was a massive cheer, everyone had missed them. So in less than an hour there was a massive party in progress that was most likely to go on late into the night.

'It's good to see you again, Grey, you too Natsu' said Lucy, hugging Happy as he flew into her arms crying. We both instantly looked towards Juvia, if Lucy had made such a friendly remark before Juvia would of creeped everyone out by muttering 'love rival!' over and over until Lucy left, but the (now short haired) water mage was sitting across the guild talking to Gajeel, Levy and Wendy.

'What do you think of her hair Grey?' asked Lucy smiling softly, 'it happened by accident of course, but when I offered for Cancer to fix it, she declined saying long hair was just too much haste, it was easier to leave it like that!'

'I can't say I prefer it' I muttered shaking my head, it almost made her look boyish. Natsu laughed.

'What's so funny flame brain?' I growled at him, he could not laugh at me and get away with it.

'I just remember when Juvia would of done anything you said without hesitation' he snickered.

'Like crawl through a jungle with broken legs at your command' put in Lucy

'Except when you told her to leave you alone' said Natsu, 'she'd never do that'

Natsu and Lucy laughed at my embarrassment, but stopped when the front door slammed stopping conversation all over the guild.

'Juvia WAIT!' Cried out Wendy, racing through the crowd towards the doors. As soon as the door had closed behind her conversation started up again.

'What was that about?' Natsu wondered out loud.

'I'll go check' I declared, walking away. I ignored Happy's 'YyyyyOOOoooooo0000OOooooUUUUuuuuuUUUu LLLLLLLllllllliiiiiiIIIIIIIIllllllllkkkkKKKKkkkkkKKkkkEEEEEEeeeeeeeEeEeeee HHHHHhhhhhHHhhHhhEEEEeeeeeeeeEEeeRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr' and walked out the front door, Wendy was standing a few meters away looking desperately around her.

'Oi, Wendy, what happened in there?' I asked, walking up beside her. She stiffened, before slowly turning to face me.

'Can I trust you?' she suddenly asked. I raised my eye brows, shocked at her sudden seriousness.

'It's about Juvia, please Grey, can I trust you?'

I nodded, 'What is it?' I asked gruffly.

'Ever since Juvia came back from Re's castle, she's been different'

'Of course, she got Reality slapped by Re but we saver her from being completely blanked!'

'Maybe we didn't save her' Wendy said quietly. I gasped,

'What do you mean?' I demanded, gripping her shoulder. 'Wendy!'

The little dragon slayer looked up at me, her eyes full of tears.

'You weren't there Grey, I saw Juvia kill a man in cold blood even after he was knocked out! Then she bashed a man's head in with her bare hands!'

'So you're telling me that we didn't save her, her mind was wiped of all things she loved so now she's a mindless violent doll just like Re wanted!'

'No' said Wendy horrified, 'I'm saying she's changed, she's cold now. I think she's going back to what Lucy told me about her when she was in Sabour Tooth, back when she didn't know love'

I let go of her shoulders and stepped back to pinch the bridge of my nose.

'So you're telling me that what Juvia really needs, is …. love?'

I peaked at Wendy through my hands, she was blushing profoundly.

'I don't know Grey, but I do know Juvia need help, I don't know how badly but she needs it, and we have to give it to her before she dose in fact become a mindless horror doll'

I sighed.

'You sure you're not just over reacting?' I asked weakly. Wendy shook her head sadly, she was determined something was wrong with the blue haired water mage.

**Juvia's pov**

'You sure you're not just over reacting?' Grey asked the small sky mage, she shook her head.

''How dare they!" I whispered furiously to myself. "I am as sane as I have ever been, I thought they would be HAPPY that I stopped being so boy crazy"

I stood up on the roof of the building I was currently hiding on, I knew it was bad to ear's drop but I wasn't intending too, but then they started talking about me and I couldn't stop. A wind blew sharply across my body and I used it to carry me across the gaping distance of the street to the roof of Fairy Tail building by using my water powers to scatter my atoms into that of mist, another new power I had just discovered I possessed. I reformed on one of the lower back balconies of the guild and slipped inside threw the slightly opened door, this lead to a small guest bed room that had been installed when the guild was rebuilt after the Tenro island incident. I walked silently past two figured locked in a passionate embrace in the corner of the room (Evergreen and Elfman), they were too busy to notice me anyway. I walked down the hall and came out at the top floor where the S- class requests were kept. Everyone was still celebrating on the floor below, they didn't notice me as I took one of the requests and then snuck back out the way I came in.

'If they don't trust me then I won't make them' I told myself as I walked out of town with a small bag slung across my shoulders and the request clenched in my hand.

'A 5 year mission will be enough time for them to make up their minds, enough time indeed'

XXXxXXXXXXXXX

**Guys I am so sorry that I haven't been posting in a while, a LOT of shit has been happening and I got busy**

**soz**


	9. Starting anew

*Time Skip*

She was here again. The blue haired punk. She was amazing. She came here every day, to the remote beach with her camera and a drink, waiting just until the last of the sun's rays was floating down across the valley before taking a photo of the sunset reflected across the water. I don't know why she did that, with her hair that reached just past her shoulders with one side completely shaved off, her tightly fitting long sleeved shirts and her shorts that showed her tattoo's that ran up and down her right leg, she could have been anything, but she was just the local photographer, selling her photos at the farmers markets every Saturday, and sometimes taking professional photography of weddings or funerals, but still I don't know why she did that, that being coming here every day, no matter what the weather looked like, she always appeared there at sunset to stand up on the sand dunes that lined the harbour and take her photo. I would watch her from my kitchen window. My house was built here over a hundred years ago by one of my distant relatives or something, at the time it probable looked like a good idea, a hidden cove that was sheltered from the storms and plentiful in fish. But in reality, it was just a remote house dangerously built and in constant need or maintenance that rested in a place that looked like some giant had scoped out a chunk of land from the coast line long ago. I went shopping for food one a week, every Saturday, I took my boat and left with my little brothers for the closest town which was an hour away by boat and three hours away by car plus a 20 minute hike. So I do NOT know why she does it, come here so faithfully every single day. The only time I ever went up to her was when I bought a photo off her one Saturday because I thought we needed something to decorate the hallway.

'Is she here again?' asked my little brother Jonny as he joined me at the window. Jolted out of my thoughts about her creamy legs I nodded and turned off the running tap before washing the dishes again like I was supposed to be doing. Jonny was 16 next month, he was stubborn and willing to do anything to get his way, including getting up at 4'oclock every morning to go to school after he declared at the age of 13 he would stand for home schooling NO MORE.

'You should go talk to her' David said suddenly, jumping on my back making me lurch forwards into the sink, spraying water all over us.

I snickered and shook my head. David was only 7 years old, and he is already starting to follow in Dad's footsteps, he loves the water and helps me every day out of the fishing boats, except for Fridays, I make him go to school on Fridays. It has been this way as long as I could remember, Dad went fishing and Mum took us to school, but when they died 4 years ago things got a lot harder for us. I had to come back from art school to start taking care of Jonny and David, I started where dad left off in fishing, using his old boat and equipment, and I also had to find a way to home school my little brothers, I was only 20 at the time and I already had two kids and a career I did not want. So for a year I would take them both out on the boat with me to different places around the cove or around the coast, I would teach them how to count and write and spell while struggling with fish and bait and making sure no one died. A year into this Jonny was old enough to use his boat by himself, and he went off to school at 4 in the morning and came back at around 6, sometimes he would bring his friends with him for the night, they always loved our secret house, almost as much as we did. Once he brought a little black pug with him, there was no way I could stop it so that how we got our family pet, we named him Cannon, cause when he barked, it was like a cannon exploding.

I scooped my hands around David's legs and took off around the house with him laughing his head off, Jonny laughed and threw the washing up sponge at us. It bounced off my head and splattered David in the head with soapy water, we stopped in our tracks

'You're in for it now!' teased David as I glared at Jonny.

'Oh hell no, not this again' Jonny yelled before sprinted outside towards the boats. I tossed David off my back and raced after him, scooping his over my shoulder and raced towards the water. Cannon and David joined me on my sprint across the sand as Jonny yelled and swore from my shoulder,

'Samul don't you do this' Jonny yelled at me, I just laughed and jumped up onto the peer.

'SAM' he bellowed as I threw him off the deep end, silently laughing as he surfaced.

'You should have seen your face' I told him, waving my hands around as I spoke to him in sign language. For that was me, Samuel Careless, a mute fisherman in the land full of magic and wizardry who lived with his two little brothers (David and Jonny Careless) and dreamed of being a painter, and was hopelessly in love with a blue haired photographer that I was never going to be able to talk to.

Juvia's pov

He was watching me, he always was. The blond haired fisherman who lived here all alone with his two little brothers and their small dog that barked louder than an explosion. I watched them curiously as one boy raced out of the house, his older brother on his heals.

I watched the oldest scoop the younger one over his shoulder and carry him onto the peer before simple throwing him off it, the younger boy sprinted down the peer as well and tackled the blond fisherman into the water, the dog boomed a bark that echoed around the cove and jumped into the water too, his little munchkin legs trying to keep it a float.

I ignored his and waited for the light to get just right, like I did every day. I loved it here, the water was so peaceful and the trees that surrounded the cove where amazingly green all year round. It took 10 minutes to walk here from my new house on the beach front, no one know I lived there, they didn't know where I lived even though I have been in this area for 5 years. Ever since I left Fairy Tail that night things have been different for me. That 5 year job I took, I completed it in 2 months! Nothing can survive drowning, not even a desert living beast with uncut-able skin and teeth bigger than my old house. There was more money from that job than anything I have ever counted before, so I used it to buy building materials and built my own little house on the water front. They laughed at me saying that the first bad storm they have my little cottage will be swept away, but I guess they didn't expect me to build my cottage inside the cliff that lined the water front, not on it. I used my water magic to calve into the rock face, and furnished it with timber and material. I drilled hidden windows into the sides and painted the wooden front of my house to look like rock itself. For bringing up the furniture and heavy boxes to my new house I called in some help, and three days after I sent my letter, Lisanna arrived in town at my Saturday photo sale along with her brother and sister. She was the only old friend I told where I was from Fairy Tail, for she was the one that found me that night packing, and she was the one who told my guild mates where I was since I was too angry to tell them myself.

They understood that I was fed up with guild life, they understood that it was just too painful to be around everyone, and most of all they understood that I had changed, and I wanted a new life with that change. But they also understood that I still loved everyone at Fairy Tail, and even after 5 years of being abroad, I still kept my Fairy Tail mark on my leg, even if I got new tattoo's to make it less obvious. They gave me letters from the guild when they visited and I gave them letters back in return, they told everyone I was still on my mission even though it was a big fat lie, and for that I let them come back, in name of friendship.

For you see I have come to terms with what Re did to me all those years ago. I realised that she had closed off my heart for the rest of my existence, and I was never going to feel love or kindness again, and I did not care anymore. This is my life, and I would like to spend it taking photos for a hobby and living it in my cottage next to the sea. For now I am at peace, and with my heart, this is all I can ask for. I go by J.J now, and this is my life.

Hello My readers! Yes, this is a plot twist, And who are these new caracters you ask? Well, I felt bored and made them up! Amazing isn't it! Yes I will be continuing on with this, and yes I will add the rest of the fairy tail caracters back into this. I will make it that nothing big has happened since Juvia left the guild but at the end of this story there will be hints of Face coming up.

And before you ask, I live in Australia on the water front so I know a lot about the cliffs and houses built there along with boats and fishing, so yes, people really make stilt houses for beaches and some people really do live remote houses 3 hours away by boat, not me, but people

That is all my faithfull followers, I will try and post more soon.


	10. Killer fish

*Grey's pov*

_'__THE MEN ARE BACK!' _

_We all turn around to see Lisanna, Mira and Elfman walk into the guild. _

_'__AND WE HAVE A LETTER FROM JUVIA' they all sang loudly. _

_The entire guild froze. No one spoke or moved an inch for a solid five seconds, but then total hell broke loose. _

_So many people asking the same questions over each over made one solid brick of nose too thick to understand, that was until Erza pulverised it with her mighty voice of hers. _

_'__BE QUIET' she bellowed, before striding threw the silent crowd, took the letter from Mira's hands and giving it to the Master, all while showing no emotion and neither muttering a word. The Master on the other hand, was a blubbering mess from the moment he broke the seal on the letter. _

_'__Dear my fellow guild mates' Master had read with shaking hands. _

_'__It is true, Re's magic did change me at that castle, and more then you know. I don't know its full effects on me but I know that if I hadn't left I would have caused un-necessary worry for you, and that is not wanted. So I have decided to take this 5 year mission, and I am hoping that by the end of it I will know who I am and what my life is now. I guess you could say this is my search for myself, and I hope it does not take as long as I hope' _

_Master had started crying at this point, and most of the guild along with him. Erza had to take the note from him to finish it. _

_'__Please do not try and find me, and do not ask Lisanna for my location as well, they are keeping this secret on my wishes. I will keep in contact and write to you as offend as possible. For even if I have changed, my love for you all and Fairy Tail has not. _

_Yours sincerely, Juvia Lockser'_

_I had been crushed by this news. 5 years! She was going to be out there all by herself for 5 years, with Re's magic still inside her! I locked eyes with Wendy, the worry shown in them was as clear as mine. _

00000

She was meant to come back soon. I don't know the date in total but I know it was 5 years ago this month that Juvia left, so the question is, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! In none of her latest letters did she even MENTION coming home! I don't think she is even trying to come home now!

I grunted, almost drained my glass, and rubbed whatever was sticking to my stubble on the back of my hand. Mira motioned for a refill but I shook my head, I just spent my last coin on THAT drink. God I'm broke. I nudged Natsu as he sat slumped on the bar next to me, muttering into his drink about some random shit. He always got like this when Lucy went on a mission without him, he was such a clingy boyfriend sometimes, not that he cared or anything.

'We have to go on a mission' I told him gruffly, elbowing him until I got a sulky nod.

'What? No whining about waiting for Lucy this time? No high pitched squeal of –'

'Shut up' he shouted, poncing on me and nocking us to the ground. But with her built in radar, Erza stopped it before I could even land a punch.

'Jeez Erza' complained Natsu as he slapped her hand off his neck and scurried away from her reach. 'It was nothing'

'Yeah' I said, sitting back down on my stool by the bar. 'It was really nothing this time'

'It better be' said Wendy as she joined Erza's side and speaking before she could say a word.

Erza beamed pride at the little dragon slayer as she continued to scold us. Well, not so little anymore. Those five years have changed us all.

'- and aren't you too old for this anyway?' Wendy concluded with her hand on her hips giving us such a Carla like look that I smirked at the sight of it.

'What?' she snapped at me as she noticed my smile.

'Oh, nothing' I said nonchalantly, studying my nails. 'I just didn't relies that Romeo liked having such a bossy girlfriend'

She went bright pink, Natsu snorted. Erza glared daggers at me, no, that would be too small, she glared an entire mandalas worth of armoury at me with one look. I pity the souls' of those who have crossed Erza's path the wrong way some times when I'm awake late at night.

'We were just about to go on a job Erza' I said, before Natsu said something else to piss her off and SET her off.

'Yeah, do you two want to come with us?' Natsu asked, jumping on bored surprisingly quick, I guess hanging out with Lucy must have done him good somehow! Honestly I do not know how, but he was too bone dense -ingly stupid to learn this much over the years by himself.

'I guess we should go' muttered Wendy to Erza, 'we can't let them go off by themselves, they'll kill themselves and we'll have to clean it up'

Erza nodded. 'And I have to perfect mission' she said, her eye's sparkling. 'A Cake shop near the coast has had extensive water damage after one storm lately, they will give free cake and money for it to be fixed'

'A repair job!' Natsu sulked, 'I want to kill something'

'Yeah' I said grouchily, 'life an't fun unless there is manslaughter nearby'

'She forgot to mention the water damage is by a giant killer fish' said Wendy bluntly.

'Off we go then' Natsu said grinning.

'Yes, off we go' I said softly, draining my glass of strong booze. Off to go kill some fish.

0000000000

'_God_' I exclaimed, waving my arms to the sky to exaggerate.

'_Blame him'_ I said pointing at Jonny as he bounced along the path in front of us.

'_HE, is the one who wanted to learn how to drive_'

'Fine then' sulked David as he struggled to match my pace, after five seconds of pure bliss from his constant whining he screamed shrilly with his seven year old lungs, 'JONNEY I BLOODY HATE YOU'

'No need to bloody swear David' called Jonny over his shoulder.

I snickered as David sulked even harder. He hated taking the car to town, it was a 20 minute hike on a shitty overgrown bush track to where the car is hidden, then a three hour ride to town. We only use this when the water is too wild to use or the boats break, but now, the horror of horrors, Jonny wants to learn how to drive. I don't blame Davie for hating this trip we will now be forced to do every weekend, I hate it too, I just wish he would stop complaining so loudly thou.

'_At least you don't_ have to carry the pack' I told him.

'At least you don't keep on stepping in pot holes' he muttered as he tripped over a hidden rabbit hole AGAIN.

'At least you don't have to carry all this'

David screamed loudly at the sound of the unexpected voice and ran three feet before tripping over and curling up in a ball crying, and if I didn't have this heavy bag on that prevented such fast movements or the skill to actually speak, I would of probable done that too, but as I had it, I just jumped around and nearly twisted my ankle on a random rock.

'What is it?' demanded Jonny as he ran back to us, before stopping and staring at our blue haired neighbour as she awkwardly held a set up table and her entire photography stock to be sold at today's markets.

'oh' he said, staring obviously at her pail skin exposed by the pretty blue sun dress that gaped at the front and stopped too short on her perfect tattooed legs for safety reasons. She regarded us all with a mild humorous smile, her smirk adorable, but her eyes cold behind her blue fringe, or what was left of it being half of it artfully shaved off.

'I'm still crying ya know' whimpered David from the ground,

'Oh get up' said Jonny, pulling him to his feet.

I knelt in front of him and pulled stones out of his hair, giving him a once over, his knee was bleeding but that was it. '_Your fine'_ I told him.

'My knee hurts, I can't walk' he whimpered.

I sighed. Gave my heavy back-pack to Jonny who took it (looking very pissed) and helped David on my back, we were almost there anyway. I looked back at the blue haired neighbour of ours, she was still watching us.

'Oh after you' she said, smiling. I nodded and took off.

After a minute of silence Jonny took it on himself to start talking.

'So do you come this way often?' he asked her.

'Yes, every time I have to go to town, it's no big deal for me thou, it's a lot closer to my house from here than yours'

'Well, its torcher for us, we only go this way because Jonny wants to learn to drive' said David, turning around to look at them behind us.

'Really? How do you usually go to town? I see you at almost every market I'm selling at'

'We go by boat' said David happily. 'Cause we are fishermen and that's what fishermen do, use boats and …. And fish'

'That must be exciting'

'It is' Jonny said, 'but Sam still want to be a bigshot artist in the city'

'Oh so you're the infamous Sam!' she said, I peeked over my shoulder so see her smiling at me, I quickly looked away.

'For months after I moved here people will tell me about Samul the artist, the one person here I will have to compete with. Sad thing he never paints anymore they always say, now he's just the fisherman with his two brothers Jonny and David, so which one is which?' she asked.

'I'm Jonny' said Jonny politely,

'And I'm DAVIE' said my youngest brother loudly letting go off my shoulders and falling back so that I was practically dragging his head threw the dirt, I didn't stop walking.

'Oh I guess you don't know my name then' she said laughing as David heaved himself upright again. 'It's J.J, short for Jasmin June Jacob, I used to be called triple J, but when I found out that's a radio station down West I changed it to just J.J'

'Really?' said David excitedly.

'No'

'awww'

JJ laughed, 'I lie to everyone David, and it is just another part of my sparkling personality, but if you must know my real name does start with a J'

'I don't know whether to trust you or not' said Davie suspiciously.

'Wise choice my short friend'

I laughed.

'Hay I got a laugh from the big guy himself, that's impressive to make a mute man laugh'

'I do it all the time' David bragged.

'You'll have to show me then' said JJ as we walked into the clearing where my Toyota Ute was parked under our home made car park, I haven't used it since I came back from the city, but it seemed to be in good nick, in fact it seemed spotless. It was also a surprise to see a little blue bug parked next to it.

'I hope you don't mind' JJ said as she walked past up to her car, blue like the rest of her. 'I didn't know who lived here or if they would mind if I parked here so I cleaned their car for them every week in tax, you don't mind do you?'

'I've never seen it so clean!' said Jonny in honest shock as he stood next to me. I put David down as he raced over to it, his bleeding knee forgotten.

I nudged Jonny. '_Tell JJ that she can park here if she keeps on cleaning my car'_

'Hay JJ' said Jonny, 'Sam here said you could park here as long as you want if you keep cleaning his car, we can also take you to town in our boat some time if you want!'

I raised my eye brow at Jonny at this, but he ignored me.

JJ laughed as she saw this and paused in tying her set up plastic table to the roof of her car.

'Sure, that sound like fun'

'Cool' said David as he climbed in the back of my car, 'but not this week, the radio man said there was a bad storm coming'

'I heard about that. Didn't it destroy some property of something? ' said JJ, putting the rest of her bags into her car.

'Na that was just the giant killer fish' said Jonny.

000000

So dear readers, did ya see what I did there, did ya, did ya?

Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I actually moved houses, and now I have to share with my sister which is the equivalent to the face you make when accidently standing on something wet and squishy in the dark. Also, before the move I had my English exam (I had to write a monologue on Frankenstein) and I got an A, so dear reader, you are reading the fan fiction of an top English student, isn't that cool

So, if you didn't know, a Toyota Ute is a big buff Australian car(I think) that builders or other trade people use, look just goggle it, its hard to explain how it looks like.

Anyway, I will write again as soon as possible, which is probs either next week or next month.


End file.
